Rise of the Dark Shinobi
by RedRangerBelt
Summary: In order to combat the rising threat that is Cipher, who wants humans, Pokemon and ninja familiar animals like nin-ken, three doctors decide to create legendary Pokemon hybrids, immune to the brainwashing effects. Watch as these "Dark Shinobi" rise to great heights and change the world forever. Warnings: OC-centric, small elements of other fandoms in later chapters
1. Dark Trainers

Rise of the Dark Shinobi

Chapter One: Dark Trainers

"We need to create something that can fight Shadow Pokemon but can't be corrupted like one. Any suggestions?" One man was asking. He was tall, about six feet, and had a white lab coat on. Any other features were hidden by the dark room.

"What if we splice legendary DNA into a Pokemon egg? Or even ninja familiar animals from around the village, since they want those too, but we'd need a different method for them. That would make them stronger, and probably able to resist Cipher and their attempts to create Shadow beings. The only problems are how and what to do about a human partner," a woman said; she stood at about five foot six and she was also wearing a white lab coat.

"I have an idea for what do about a human partner. Make them some sort of human Pokemon hybrid. Put the same legendary Pokemon DNA into them, but with a different method. We can use kids from shinobi clans and maybe from a few prominent civilian families. Then we'll do it in three phases. Phase one is when they're only a month to six or seven months. Phase two is when they're four or five, shortly before they enter the Academy. And finally, phase three is when they're ten or eleven, just before they graduate. We can use a computer to re-create the DNA. A shot of blood might work. The only hard part is getting them to survive," another white coated man spoke.

"Good idea, as much as I hate to say it," the first agreed. "But how to get them?"

"Take one here or there from the hospital," the second said. "Just one or two a month, maybe three, but never on the same day two months in a row, or even the same day of the week. We can decide which days before hand, but they can't follow any predictable pattern. Otherwise they'll figure us out. It can be the first day one month and the last day another or dead center some other, but never the same, or in any sort of pattern. We can't decide more than a few days to a week ahead, and only one of us can know exactly who and when. If we get caught, they'd only have a one in three chance of getting the one with the information. We start tonight by taking a few kids from less prestigious clans, or even orphans. That wouldn't cause as big of a fuss, and there are plenty at the hospital. No one will notice a few missing. They might even be glad to have a few taken off their hands. All in?"

They were and made their way to the hospital. They took a boy from the Hyuuga clan, born on January twenty-seventh. They bribed a nurse to say he had died. They took a girl from the Yamanaka clan, born on July first. She too had "died." Their last choice was a boy from the Inuzuka clan born on April twenty-ninth. Because the hospital was so overcrowded with young orphans from the Kyuubi attack, the nurses were more than happy to have a few taken off their hands.

It was just over six months after the Kyuubi attack and there were many orphaned infants in the hospital. Most were only a few months old. It was easy to just bribe a nurse to say they died and take them back to their secret laboratory. Then, the three conspirators had the idea to use the Kyuubi's vessel, Uzumaki Naruto, as one of their "dark shinobi," as they would be known.

"Hokage-sama, I formally request permission to adopt Uzumaki Naruto. I am a qualified medic-nin and bear no grudge against him for the burden he carries. I swear it by the Will of Fire," a man was saying. He was one of the scientists planning on giving humans, Pokemon, and ninja familiar animals legendary Pokemon DNA through a blood injection. They had decided to use DNA from Darkrai and another legendary Pokemon, different for each trainer, since Darkrai was the village's patron.

"Okay, then, I will grant custody of Uzumaki Naruto to you. But if I find that he is hurt in any way, I can promise you that Ibiki will enjoy spending time with you. Is that clear?"

The man gulped. "Crystal, Hokage-sama. I assure you, no harm will ever come to Uzumaki Naruto." Morino Ibiki's reputation as a torture and interrogation specialist was legendary.

The Hokage relented, and the man, child in arm, went back to the secret laboratory where the other three children were waiting.

"I have him," he announced, handing Naruto to another man. "As soon as we prepare him, we can begin the process. Have you selected the DNA for each child?"

"We have," the woman replied. "Entei for the Inuzuka boy, Latias for the Hyuuga boy, Lugia for the Yamanaka girl and Giritina for the Kyuubi's jailor."

"Are we ready?" The man who had been preparing the infants for the procedure asked. "They're ready any time everyone else is."

They were ready, and began the procedure. Each doctor donned surgical robes, caps and masks, then put sterile rubber gloves on. One then created a shadow clone.

Each doctor moved to stand in front of one of the infants. All four babies were attached to various machines typically found in an operating room.

They made an incision to expose the heart and injected the blood into it. The reaction was immediate. The Yamanaka girl turned gray. Her body couldn't handle the power of the blood, or the second legendary DNA wasn't a good match for her. The doctors took her off of life supports, sighing sadly. Even though this was their job, it was hard to see a baby die.

They created shadow clones to observe the three remaining infants as they found a place to bury the girl where no one would know.

The other reactions were much more promising. All three would live through this injection. For the next injection, and the final one, however, there was no way of knowing if they would survive or not.

They then gave each child (minus Naruto) a new name. They Hyuuga boy would be Hyuuga Taka and the Inuzuka child was Inuzuka Inu. Naruto was still Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage would _not_ be pleased if they changed _his_ name. And _no one_ wanted to piss off the strongest ninja in the entire village, no matter _how_ old he was.

The conspirators chose two more children from the hospital the next month. One girl from the Aburame clan survived. They named her Aburame Shina.

The following month, four children were snatched from the hospital. Sadly, none of them survived.

Months passed, almost a year, and still only those four had survived. Only time would tell if any others would survive.


	2. Stage Two of Three

Rise of the Dark Shinobi

Chapter Two: Stage Two of Three

_Inu_

I'm Inuzuka Inu. I have brick red hair, red eyes, and pointed ears (don't ask me why, though) and I wear a red T-shirt and black cargo pants. I'm from the Inuzuka clan, but I've never actually met any of them. Thing is, I'm what's called a "dark trainer." Or at least partly. I guess the whole "dark trainer" thing is done in three stages. The first was when I was just a few days old. My friends Hyuuga Taka and Uzumaki Naruto are dark trainers too. Oh yeah, and there's another Aburame girl. Her name's Aburame Shina. My friends and I were the first group it was ever done on.

Being a dark trainer means we got a shot that had legendary Pokémon DNA in it. The first one was when we were a few days to a few months. Naruto was almost seven months and Taka was about four and a half months. I was just a few days old.

Shina got it about a month after we did. There were four kids that got it at the same time I did, including me. Shina's group had just one other kid. But Shina was the only one to survive from her group and the other kid in our group (a girl from the Yamanaka clan) was one of the kids that didn't make it. Sometimes I wondered what she would be like if she were alive.

There was a group (or two) of three about that made it about every other year. In one of them was the Hokage's grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru. His year was the one with two groups.

The Hokage had caught on to the guys who did this to us when I was about six months and Naruto about a year, and he wasn't very happy when he found out. But when they explained about Cipher and their shadow Pokémon and how they would do the same to humans if they could and use them to take over the world, so he relented, but said they could only use kids he picked, ones who didn't have any parents or kids clan heads gave up and they couldn't be more than about a year old and that was pushing it.

He chose his grandson Konohamaru and two other kids who were his advisors' grandchildren. I guess the Hokage picked him because he couldn't say that there was a threat to the village and this new very dangerous procedure would create kids that could fight against it, but then only use kids from other families, and not any from his own family. It would make it seem like he didn't care enough about the village to give up one of his family members.

He never actually told the village about the threat, and wouldn't tell anyone until Cipher was out in the open, but he was quietly picking orphaned babies from the orphanages and talking to clan heads about giving up kids for this, and giving them to the doctors here. I'd heard that most of the heirs to the major clans in Konoha were dark trainers/dark shinobi-in-training, but they didn't know it, and I didn't know for sure (although that's only 'cause I can't figure out a way to con it out of someone).

There's also a few other kids here, some of them Inuzukas. Of the Inuzukas, there's me, then two-year-old Kuroga, who's Virizion, and Fang, who's just a few months old; he's got Terakion DNA in him. There are a few from some of the other clans, like there's a Hyuuga girl, Hanabi, the same age as Konohamaru and another the same age as Kuroga, Hibana.

I guess I should explain where _here_ actually is. There's a house in Konoha that looks perfectly ordinary. Or at least it does everywhere but the basement. The basement is actually a secret laboratory/hospital. That's where kids either start the process to be a dark trainer or they don't survive and die (Naruto, Taka, Shina, and I are the oldest here, so there aren't any full dark trainers). It's sad, but that's the way it was.

We kids never got to watch when they were giving new kids their first shot. I guess it was probably because it was so dangerous and they didn't want us to see them die almost every time. Like I said, only a few survived about every other year.

I was just hanging with Naruto (whose hair is so blonde it looks like sunshine and whose eyes could turn the _sky_ green with envy) and Taka (he has black hair and pale pupil-less eyes that are typical in the Hyuuga clan) when one of the doctors, Yoshino, came to get the three of us and Shina. I guess it was time to get our second shot.

"Okay, today is the day of phase two for the four of you. You'll be entering the Academy soon and this has to be done before you start to develop your bodies or chakra coils very much. I'll give you fair warning: this will be extremely painful, and you might die. We can't give you anesthetic or anything to numb the pain because we don't know how it will react with the legendary Pokémon blood. The only thing we can do is restrain you and paralyze you. We have to paralyze you in case you are somehow able to escape the restraints. If you would all undress and follow me, we can begin. Or if you don't feel like you can go through with this, we'll undo everything and you can leave here to rejoin your clan. It's your choice."

Naruto, Taka, and I just turned one way and started to strip our clothes off as Shina turned the other, so we couldn't see her and she couldn't see us. I didn't care if Naruto or Taka saw me, and they didn't care if I saw them, since we all shared a room anyway (in other words they didn't have anything I hadn't seen, and I didn't have anything they hadn't seen). And of course we would go through with it, since we'd already survived the first stage. Shina felt the same way. I knew she did, because we'd talked about it a few times and she always said she'd show everyone why Aburame weren't weird just because of their insects.

Yoshino took Shina to one operating room and Thomas and Markus (the other two doctors in on this) took me, Naruto and Taka to another, where they met up with a man I didn't recognize. They put on surgical caps, robes, and masks, then put sterile rubber gloves on and gave us each a shot so that we couldn't move. They put us on metal tables and hooked us up the normal surgical stuff, like life support sort of stuff. I only knew because I snuck in one time when a new group of kids got their first shots (they were one of the groups that lived).

I was restrained heavily. First were ankles and wrists restraints. Then there was one across the hips and one across the middle of the stomach. After that was the shoulder. Well, really it like upper arm, practically in my arm pit. Then there was one above and below each elbow and knee. There was one over the neck, and finally one over the forehead.

Markus, Thomas, and another man (I couldn't tell who under the mask and cap, and I had never met him) cleaned the incision site on each of us, where they were going to cut us open. I learned the word incision from Thomas when I snuck in to watch but I wasn't supposed to and I didn't know what it meant, so I asked him. He wasn't very happy that I watched when I wasn't supposed to but he told me what it meant anyway.

They each took a scalpel out. I saw that Markus was the one operating on me. He put the scalpel against my chest and began to press down, cutting though skin, muscle, and bone. I wanted to scream or cry out, but I couldn't. Then finally when my chest was opened up and he could get to my heart easily, he grabbed a syringe of blood and stuck it into my heart, really fast. The pain got worse. I struggled to stay awake. I felt like I needed to fall asleep, but not asleep (it wasn't really asleep, but I didn't know what the word was for asleep but not asleep). If I could just stay awake, I would probably live. Trust me, I had _don't_ have a death wish. Not _even_ a bit.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pain stopped, and Markus sewed my chest back up. Now all that was left was to wait and see if I was going to live. I guess that the next couple of hours are the time to watch after you survive the power of the blood getting shot into you.

Markus freed my head and neck. I turned my head to the left and right and saw Naruto and Taka looking at me. I gave them each a weak grin and they each gave me one back.

A couple of minutes passed and the straps on my stomach and hips got taken off. A few more minutes and the arm pit straps got taken off. A half hour after the arm pit straps came the ones above the elbow. After an hour had passed, the ones below the elbow came off. At an hour and a half, both knee straps came off so only the ankle and wrist restraints were left.

Finally, after about three hours, Markus came over to me and took the stitches out of my chest. His glowing green palm hovered over my chest and there was no sign that he had just cut my chest open and given me a shot of blood in my heart three hours ago. He took the ankle and wrist restraints off.

"You're officially cleared to go to the Academy. Phase two was a success and you did very well," he said. I felt a rush of pride.

That's when I saw Yoshino come out of the other room with Shina in her arms. Shina hadn't survived. I nearly cried. She was one of my best friends, right after Naruto and Taka. It made me wonder: would we survive phase three? Or would we all wind up like Shina?

Only time would tell.


	3. The Academy Begins!

Rise of the Dark Shinobi

Chapter Three: The Academy Begins!

_Inu_

A couple of months had passed since we had passed phase two and Shina died. We were kind (okay, more than kind of) of sad about it, but she could have chosen just to undo the whole thing and gone to live with her clan, but she didn't. She knew exactly what she was getting into and chose to get phase two.

Naruto, Taka, and I walked nervously to the Academy after having said goodbye to younger siblings—Kuroga in my case, and in Taka's his baby sister Hibana. There was a list of names on the front door that said where all the first years would go. "It says here our sensei is Umino Iruka and we're in room two hundred. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Duh! We'll kick all their butts and show them exactly what we can do, believe it!" Naruto shouted. He had this funny habit of saying "believe it" when he was nervous or excited about something. I think he was probably both nervous and excited about this. I mean, this was our first day as Ninja Academy students.

Only time would tell if Naruto, Taka, and I would actually be real ninjas, but if we had our way, and we would, we'd be the best ninjas Konoha had ever seen.

We walked up to the classroom it said on the paper. Most of our classmates were already there. Taka and I had cousins in the class: Inuzuka Kiba, son of clan head Inuzuka Tsume, and Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of clan leader Hyuuga Hiashi and current heiress to the clan. I didn't know exactly how it worked, but I know she had a cousin who was a year older than us (she also had a younger sister, but she was Konohamaru's age and Hinata's dad gave her up to be a dark trainer—that's Hanabi, actually). If Hinata was way weaker than her cousin Neji (her dad's twin Hizashi's son), then he would probably be made clan heir instead of her.

Oh, and if the Hyuuga clan found out about Taka, the Hyuuga Council or whoever would probably storm over to our place demanding that they put the Caged Bird Seal on him. You know, protect the Byakugan and all. I don't know if he was a main house member's son, meaning he would have to have the caged bird seal. But I'm not sure if it would work—the dark trainer thing might reject it—might.

I had learned from Markus (okay more like made him tell me; what, I was curious), that the whole dark trainer process involved giving us shots of legendary Pokémon blood; each of us got a different combination: Darkrai and another legendary Pokémon. I got Entei and Darkrai, Taka got Latios and Darkrai, and Naruto got Giritina and Darkrai. Taka was actually starting to grow Latios looking wings. We had a running bet that by the time we got the last shot, he'd be able to fly and stuff. Markus, Thomas, and Yoshi didn't really believe me when I siad he'd be able to learn. Taka'd show them, I guess.

Our sensei, Umino Iruka, came into class and tried to get everyone to settle down, sit down, and be quiet. It didn't really work. Well, not until… "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He screamed, making his head so big it was practically ginormic. We would later name this his Big Head Jutsu. It was definitely his favorite Jutsu. He only used it about twice a day, every day. And sometimes he even used it more than that, if the class was talking a whole lot that day.

"Does anyone know any Ninjutsu, before we start?" He asked.

I raised my hand. I knew one. It was the basic fire jutsu (and apparently an Uchiha rite of passage jutsu): the Fireball Jutsu.

"Okay, what's your name, again? I'll have them down soon, but for now, you'll just have to tell me," Iruka sensei said.

"Inuzuka Inu, at your service Sensei," I replied with a mock bow. Naruto and Taka just rolled their eyes behind me. I knew they did; that's what they do every time I do something like that.

I quickly started the handseals for my favorite (and so far only) jutsu: Uma, Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ I thought, not daring to say it out loud. I'd demanded of Markus and Thomas to teach me something, so they taught me the Fireball Jutsu, but wouldn't let me show it until I could do it and only say the jutsu name in my head.

"That's pretty impressive. Academy students aren't supposed to have large enough chakra reserves to do a C-rank Ninjutsu," Iruka-sensei complimented. "Anyone else?"

Naruto and Taka both raised their hands. I knew full well what jutsu they were going to show: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.

Iruka-sensei called on Taka, but I interrupted him. "Iruka-sensei, they're both going to show the same one, so you might want to call on them at the same time."

So he did. They both started to make the Jutsu's seals so fast I could barely keep up: Tora, Ushi, Inu, U, Mi. I could practically hear their thoughts: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!

Iruka-sensei's flabber was ghasted. And who wouldn't be? Three mere academy students who could all use a C-rank Ninjutsu, which was supposed to be impossible until you were at least high Genin level, in one class; he had to be shocked. Honestly, I was barely drained from my fireball, and Naruto and Taka were barely drained from their Wind Jutsu. I knew because the Great Breakthrough took about as much chakra as my fireball, and I was barely drained from that, and Naruto and Taka had about as much chakra or more than I did.

Since we were the only ones in the class who knew a Ninjutsu, we proceeded to learn the Clone Jutsu, or at least do the hand signs and put way too much chakra into it, in my, Naruto and Taka's cases. See, being a dark trainer (or two thirds of a dark trainer) gave the three of us very large amounts of chakra. That was perfect for using high rank Ninjutsu that I wasn't supposed to have the chakra to do for a long time, but on the flip side it made my control below abysmal.

I learned that word from Thomas, who was always calling Markus a simple-toon (must be some inside joke). He also used that word when he was talking about Markus's vocabulary (how many words he knows, which I guess wasn't a lot). In other words, Markus had no vocabulary to speak of.

Later we went outside for Taijutsu practice. Iruka-sensei said we weren't going to have any actual spars for a few more years, and we would mostly be learning basics right now, mostly how to punch and kick. Forms would come next year. Translation: it was a whole lot of conditioning that bored me to death because I was already in good enough shape (Markus, Thomas, Yoshino, and the Sampson made sure of that).

Sudden inspiration struck. "Hey guys," I began with an evil smile to match my evil tone of voice. "Wanna race?"

"You're on," they agreed as one. And so, we began to race. We shattered the old record. I had to pour on the speed the keep ahead of Naruto and Taka. Sadly for me, Taka's name didn't mean falcon for nothing (okay, technically it means hawk, but I'm pretty sure it can mean falcon as well; sue me for not knowing, and Taka was just fine to take it as that). He beat me, and I beat Naruto, but only just.

"Damn it," I swore. "I was sure I was gonna win that one." Taka usually won, and Naruto and I came in second or third. It was kind of annoying, but I could beat a pro sumo wrestler in an arm wrestling contest, and Naruto could train all day and all night and still be just a little tired.

The rest of the day was just as boring. We went home and told everyone what our day was like: not bad, if a little boring.

Luckily, it wouldn't stay that way for long. That was one of the best things for me, since I hated being bored almost as much as I hated sitting still.


	4. The Final Stage

Rise of the Dark Shinobi

Chapter Four: The Final Stage

_Inu_

I'm ten years old now. Naruto, Taka, and I are all set to graduate from the academy at the top of our class in a couple years, assuming Mizuki-sensei (and that's a term I use very lightly) doesn't interfere and put Sasuke-teme at the top with his favoritism. If Hokage-jijii doesn't put me on a team with Naruto and Taka, all three of us will be screwed to hell.

Simply put, our class had divided up into a Team Naruto and a Team Sasuke. Almost all of the kids picked a side. Uchiha Sasuke and all of his pathetic fan girls were on his side. Taka's cousin Hinata was just about the only girl not on his side. My cousin Kiba was on Naruto's side, too.

Nara Shikamaru, in classic Nara male fashion, thought that it was entirely too troublesome to pick a side, and just stayed out of the whole thing, even if I'd bet money he was secretly on Naruto's side, since he found Naruto less troublesome than fan girls, especially Sasuke's fan girls.

His friend Akimichi Chouji was too nice to pick a side, so he stayed neutral as well. Chouji was the only one who was totally neutral since I was certain Shikamaru was secretly on Naruto's side. He was the only one, unfortunately.

Our side (which is to say, Team Naruto) included Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. The enemy (Team Sasuke) was mostly just Sasuke and his fan girls. His two most devoted fan girls were Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

I briefly wondered if Ino would have been very close to the Yamanaka girl who was given the first stage of the dark trainer injections with me, Naruto, and Taka and what said Yamanaka girl would have been like. I didn't remember that, but Markus and Thomas told us about her. I also briefly wondered if Shino would have been close to Shina, had she not been a dark trainer candidate.

Thinking about that made me wonder when we were going to get the third and final injection. That was supposed to be the most dangerous. And it was probably going to be soon. _Great._

On another, completely unrelated, note, Taka's wings had fully grown in, and yes, he could fly. Ha! I foretold them so!

About about the whole "I foretold them so" thing—we went to see this movie called Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole a few months ago, based off the Guardians of Ga'Hoole books we had all read. The movie had this porcupine thing that kept saying something and that he foretold it. Then when the owls were leaving, as they passed overhead, he shouted at them "I foretold you so!" So now, instead of "I told you so," we always said, "I foretold you so!"

And now back to Taka's ability to fly. Damn, the guy could fly fast, just like a falcon. I could run fast and I was pretty strong, though. Must be 'cause of the Entei DNA they put in me. Although I still haven't beaten him in a race yet, but I will, just wait.

After school we were greeted by Thomas, Sampson, and Markus as usual. They took care of us, since we were all boys, and since Yoshino was a girl.

I was also nearly tackled to death by my very enthusiastic cousins/little brothers: eight-year-old Kuroga, six-year-old Fang, four-year-old Wolf, and two-year-old Lang. Claw was the newest addition but he was still just a baby.

She was in charge of all the girls, like Hibana and the ones Konohamaru's age, Moegi and Hanabi. Konohamaru's group, which consisted of him, Moegi, and another boy named Udon, had gotten the second of three injections. Hanabi's group was Hanabi, an Aburame girl Shima, and Fang.

They were six now. All six had survived their second injections just fine, and started at the academy last year.

The three men who looked after us were looking unusually serious. Well, Markus and Thomas were, especially Markus. Thomas was somewhere in the middle of Uchiha like stoic (we swore Sampson was an Uchiha, even though they'd been wiped out two years ago by one of their own: Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi) and Naruto-like happiness that Markus also possessed. That could only mean one thing: today was the day we be made full dark trainers.

Wordlessly, they led Naruto, Taka, and me into the basement hospital/laboratory. We stripped our clothes off and walked over to the metal tables.

"I'll only say this once: this is the most dangerous phase and we have no idea how you'll react to it. We can pretty much guarantee you'll get though the first phase by now, and you have about a fifty-fifty chance in the second. You're the first we ever gave this to and so the first to make it this far. If you want to back out now, we won't hold it against you. You can live with your clans or any family you have. But if that's what you want, speak now. If you don't say anything, we'll take that to mean you want to stay. Are you in or out?" Sampson asked seriously (okay, he was always serious, hence us maintaining that he was an Uchiha, but he was even more serious than usual now).

"I'm in," we said as one. "I won't back down. I'll be the first ever complete dark trainer and show the world what I can do!"

I walked over to the middle table. Every time we had a check-up or anything, the middle table would be mine. Taka took the left table and Naruto was on the right.

As we did that, Markus, Thomas, and Sampson donned the classic surgeon's garb: robe, mask, cap, and of course rubber gloves.

Markus was operating on me again. He restrained me just the same way he did last time, even if I barely remembered it: ankles and wrists, then hips and stomach, then shoulders, elbows, knees, neck, and finally, forehead.

He gave me the same paralyzing stuff that made me completely unable to move, scream or cry out. I was also attached to all the usual surgical tubes and machines.

The doctor cleaned and sterilized the incision site in the center of my chest. He grabbed a scalpel off the tray on the table next to the table I was on. He pressed it to my chest and made the incision, cutting though skin, bone and muscle. It hurt just as much as last time, but it didn't seem quite so bad, somehow. Like I was used to it or something.

My heart was exposed and in my line of vision. It was actually very interesting to be able to see my own heart like that.

Markus plunged the syringe of Entei and Darkrai blood into my heart. It hurt like hell, even worse than all those years ago, when I was just four, even if I barely remembered it. I would have been screaming my head off if I could. That seemed like a good way to let everyone know how much pain I was in. And trust me, I was a hell of a lot of pain.

I could feel something happening, something that was different that before I got this injection. It was like I was getting stronger or something. I was betting that it was or something. Although, knowing the way things have gone for us so far—unpredictability incarnate—there was a chance it could be the "or something."

After what seemed like an eternity of eternities and longer, everything stopped hurting, and my restraints were taken off. I had to stay there for a couple of hours just to make sure, but everything turned out just fine.

Naruto and Taka were just fine too, and Taka's wings looked a little bit bigger now. Though I could just be imagining things, because it was a really small difference.

Finally, we were full dark trainers, and soon to be dark shinobi! We would be one hell of a team and show the world what we can do! I couldn't wait, and I was willing bet that Naruto and Taka couldn't wait either.

That was just the beginning of the crazy shit that came to be our lives. And trust me it got pretty crazy at times, so much so that "crazy" didn't even begin to describe how insane and off the wall our lives got.


	5. Graduation

Rise of the Dark Shinobi

Chapter Five: Graduation

_Inu_

About two years had passed since we were made full dark trainers. I had a nin-ken partner now: a small pup about the same size as my cousin Kiba's partner Akamaru. He was pitch black and had red stripes (Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan, found out when Markus, Yoshi, Thomas, and Sampson approached her about making Kiba a dark trainer and she gave them a nin-ken from Akamaru's litter when the clan didn't want him because of the way he looked). He too had both Darkrai and Entei DNA in him. In classic Inuzuka clan fashion, I named him Kagemaru. Kagemaru had taken a liking to riding on my head, like Akamaru did to Kiba. I wondered if it was an Inuzuka nin-ken thing. I'd met a few of my cousins in different classes and their nin-ken did the same thing to them.

Naruto had a partner too: a Murkrow he named Darkshroud. Darkshroud could always be found perched on Naruto's shoulder. Darkshroud also had the same legendary Pokémon DNA that Naruto did.

Last but certainly not least was Taka. He was getting faster every day, on land or in the air. His partner was a Pidove he named Tommy, after the first White Power Ranger (we were kind of a little bit obsessed, like one Mitarashi Anko is a little bit obsessed with dango and torturing people). Tommy was Taka's favorite Ranger since, in all seventeen generations of Rangers, he was the only falcon, and Taka meant had the spirit of the falcon after all. My animal spirit was a wolf and Naruto's was a nine tailed fox like the Kyuubi that attacked the night he was born.

My cousin Kiba and Taka's cousin Hinata had started training with us. They were (unknowingly) dark trainers as well. I heard that most of the heirs to the major clans in Konoha were but I had no idea if it was true or not. Kiba and Akamaru both had Suicune DNA (Darkrai went without saying; it was the other legendary Pokémon that made us all different). Hinata had Latias DNA and even had the wings to prove it. They were just like Taka's but red where his were blue, but she (and Taka) hid them with a Genjutsu. She wasn't as fast as him, but she had more endurance, like a hawk or eagle or something, so it all evened out.

Neither Hinata nor Kiba knew they were dark trainers, but their parents did. Hyuuga Hiashi agreed for his daughter, as did Inuzuka Tsume for her son, but both asked that they be kept in the dark about it. We were always out of the house when they got the injections, since we weren't supposed to know about it and to keep them from knowing, they were asleep at when they got the injections. But after the last one, we found out, and they'd find out after they passed the true genin test Markus, Thomas, Yoshi, and Sampson keep talking about; I guess that means there must be another test after the official graduation test from the Academy.

There was also another kid named Gashi Sai who had Kyogre DNA in him. He was undercover for the Hokage in Shimura Danzo's ROOT organization. Danzo-teme thought that emotions were for the weak and trained his recruits to be emotionless, though, thankfully for Sai's health and our sanity, he could turn it on or off.

Training included all kinds of things, and sometimes included the ninja version of various team sports. It was really fun, and good for teamwork. There were even leagues for shinobi to play in when they weren't on missions. Each of us had one sport we especially like and were really good at, though depending on who was playing, we sometimes used shadow clones to fill in the gaps. Like if Taka, Naruto, and I were playing hockey with Kuroga, Hibana, and Sasuke-teme's little sister Mina, each team supplied the shadow clones to fill in the gaps, but if we were playing other Academy teams, we supplied the clones to fill in the gaps on both teams.

Both Kiba and Hinata could span shadow clones like there was no tomorrow, and so could Taka and I, but Naruto took the cake. He could spam shadow clones like the world coming to an end. He could (quite literally) create a couple of small armies of himself, and fill an entire forest with them with chakra to spare. The rest of us could make something like one small army in Hinata's case to a fairly decent or mid-sized one in Kiba and Taka's cases to a fairly large one in my case. On the flip side, Hinata had near perfect control of her chakra, while Naruto's was still below abysmal, and mine wasn't much better (like Markus's vocabulary, which still sucked worse than Naruto's chakra control). All of my friends/siblings figures were somewhere in between.

Today was the day of our graduation exam. The test was on the Clone Jutsu. Fan-freaking-tastic. Because of my freakishly large chakra reserves, I could do the hand signs and channel the smallest amount of chakra as I possibly could and still only get dead looking clones. Solution: shadow clones. Sampson taught it to the three of us and Kiba when we mentioned having problems with the Clone Jutsu. Hinata, with her prefect chakra control, had no problems with the Clone Jutsu, but she was the only one (lucky bastard). Taka didn't get the same Jyuuken training as she did, so while he had _good_ control, especially considering his reserves, it wasn't perfect like Hinata's. She still knew that Shadow Clone Jutsu, though, since we taught it to her, and like all of us, was determined to use and abuse said jutsu. Have I mentioned it makes a great training tool?

"Hyuuga Hinata," Iruka-sensei called. "Will you please come back here?"

She went back and came out grinning, Konoha hitai-ate displayed proudly around her neck.

Next was Taka's turn. When he came back out, he jabbed a thumb at the hitai-ate on his forehead as he flashed us a grin.

Then it was my turn. "Okay, Inu, all you have to do to pass is produce three good clones. Got it?"

I nodded that I got it and formed the ever familiar crossed seal for my favorite jutsu (it had replaced the fireball as my favorite once I found out about its biggest advantage). Shadow Clone Jutsu! I thought as five shadow clones appeared before me.

I gasted Iruka-sensei's flabber. He was just stunned that a mere Academy student could make five shadow clones so easily. Most Jounin could only make five of the things— on a good day. And I, a brand-new Academy graduate, could easily make five or more. Sensei finally handed me a hitai-ate (that I fully intended to re-mount on a bright red piece of cloth since it was currently dark/navy blue, one of my least favorite colors) and I made my way back to my friends.

"I think I broke him," I announced. Kagemaru barked his agreement from his usual spot on my head.

Next, it was Kiba's turn, and then a bunch of other kids, and then finally Naruto. After my almost brother showed off a bit, we could go home.

"I think I broke him more," he challenged as Darkshroud chirped his agreement from his favorite perch on Naruto's shoulder.

"No, gee, do you _think?"_ I drawled sarcastically. "What_ever_ gave you that idea? I _never_ would have guessed. I thought _I_ broke him most. You're so smart. What _ever_ would I do without the Naru? I'd be _so_ lost without the Naru. Oh _woe_ is me. I'm _so_ scared."

"Oi, there's no need to get sarcastic with me," Naruto huffed. Ha; Inu: one, Naruto: none. Winner: Inu.

Taka asked if Naruto and I wanted to play hockey (his second favorite sport after baseball and my favorite), and we agreed, before I thought of something. "Should we tell Iruka-sensei about us? He should know, since we all know exactly what we're capable of and stuff. Oh, and about Kiba and Hinata?"

"Definitely. He'll find out sooner or later, so it might as well be from us. Taka, you're going to have to drop the Genjutsu. And I don't know when to tell them," Naruto replied.

"Okay, I'll drop the Genjutsu. And we tell Kiba and Hinata after they pass the 'true genin test' that our dearest guardians keep going on about, like they said. Any idea what that means? By the way, I'm pretty sure Sai's going to be 'undercover' for Danzo, gathering information on the teams, so the Hokage will probably pull a few strings to that he winds up on Hinata and Kiba's team, instead of someone like Shino, since they'd be a good tracking team together and I'm pretty sure that all their parents were on the same team. Ready?"

We set off to find Iruka-sensei so we could tell him our secret (which could be very hard to do). Finally, after what seemed like a few hours of searching, but was probably more like ten minutes, we found him outside the Academy, training, and training pretty hard from the look of it. I guess he wasn't a Chuunin for nothing, even if he was an Academy teacher.

It was time to reveal our (not so little) secret.

A/N: Yes, I've been very _very_ bad and haven't updated since... about a year ago give or take a month? Dunno... Anyway, during that time I did a lot of cool stuff including being promoted to red belt Tuesday June 11, 2013 (hellish conditioning/sparring and I don't even _want_ to imagine what it'll be for black). I went back and edited the previous chapters so you may want to reread them (I can't believe all this time I never relized it was CIPHER, not CHIPPER), but it's not a big thing if you don't. If you review, thanks, and if not, well, thanks for reading, but I still would like some reviews. If you have any questions or something that confused you feel free to PM or review with them


End file.
